The present invention relates to a toilet plunger that prevents contamination of the force cup and adjacent handle portion during use in unplugging a toilet.
The most common tool used in unplugging a toilet is a plunger. Such plungers typically have an elongated wooden handle with a rubber force cup mounted on one end thereof. In use, the rubber force cup is inserted into the toilet and into covering contact with the bowl outlet. During use the force cup and adjacent handle portion are exposed to the unsanitary material in the toilet bowl. After use the force cup and adjacent handle portion are usually rinsed in an attempt to remove unsanitary material therefrom. Such rinsing may or may not be effective in cleansing the plunger of unsanitary matter.